Till death do us part
by Syaen
Summary: Kenny dies for real, and Craig is upset. Crenny ! Hints of Stendy and Stlye. Bad summary !


I lay in my bed, utterly confused. "Wh - Where . . . ? Is this . . . Hell ?" I died everyday and spent twenty - four hours in hell every single time, because I had spent so much time in hell, I made friends with Damien . . . Satans son. It was a curse, a horrid curse. I blinked as I sat up and looked around the area "No . . . This is my room," My blonde hair covered my blue eyes as I stared down at my open hands, "Could it be . . . Just as dream ?" I asked myself again, fiddling with my fingers to make sure I was awake, "No." I stated simply. I was confused, beyond confused. Suddenly the image of a raven in a tux, holding an orange rose.

"Craig . . ."

**Earlier that night . . .**

There I was, standing above my dead body. I had been there for hours . . . I was in neither Heaven nor Hell . . . I was just wondering the earth now, I was a ghost . . . "Looks like I . . . Died for real . . ." I muttered to no one. A smirk was now placed upon my lips, 'Well, it`s about time. Who wants to live forever anyways ?' True. Who would want to live on this shitty world forever ? Watch everyone they love die before them and then be alone. "I knew it . . . I knew I would run out of lives some day. So, it`s okay if I don`t come back . . . I`ll . . . I`ll miss my friends . . . I -" There was now a shocked expressiong on my face, "Huh ? What`s going on ?" I asked seeing a large beam of light coming from nowhere.

One of my eyes were closed as I opened my mouth once again "S- So . . . Bright." Then I blinked. There were faded figures, '_. . . My friends ?_' I thought as the figures became clear. There they all were, every last one. '_Stan and Wendy._' I thought again, smiling as I watched the happy couple whisper to eachother. The smile soon disappered when I looked further on, '_Butters and Kyle . . ._' A frown was tugging at my lips as I saw Butters speak to Kyle, and Kyle watch Stan and Wendy. '_Kyle . . ._' Now I looked to the last of the five figures. There was a boy with raven hair sticking out of a blue hat that also had a yellow poof ball at the top. '_And Craig._' That`s when I noticed the note in his hand.

'_Dear Kenny,_  
_I like you too . . ._'

Those few words on a piece of paper broke my heart. "Craig . . ." I muttered watching as He walked away, "When were planning on telling me, Craig ?" I asked as if He could hear me, "Were you ever going to tell me at all ?" I asked, tears threating to drop out of my eyes. "I`m dead. I`m really dead this time . . ." My voice cracked that time, "I`m not coming back." Slowly I was getting control of my emotions but anger brusted out of me. "Y - You ! Your should have told me ! !" I yelled, my blue eyes wide now. Slowly I reached out to him, "We could`ve been together. We could have been happy ! But Instead . . . W - We . . ." I stopped, the words were stuck in my throat. Now I was running up to him "CRAIG ! !" I yelled and attempted to hug him. But . . . I just fell threw him, I landed on the floor before him. Tears were now escaping my eyes '_D - Damn . . ._' I cussed in my head.

It was now my funreal, Kyle, Butters, Stan, Wendy, Craig and others were there. All the males were in tuxes holding red roses . . . Aside from Craig whom had gone out of his way to get an orange rose. The females were wearing black dresses. I had never been close to Wendy, but I did call her a friend. After all, she was dating one of my best friends. Now here I was sitting on my own coffin, a pile of roses were laid upon it. My friends, were the last ones to place roses upon my coffin.

"It sucks that you guys can`t hear me. Cause I got a lot to say." Even if they couldn`t hear me, I was going to say it. I had to get it all off my chest. As Stan came up I spoke to him first, "Stan. You better get your act together . . . You can`t have them both." I told him. He looked as if He was about to cry. Maybe, they cared for me more then I thought . . . Now, Wendy came up. She indeed was crying. "Don`t cry, Wendy. Heh. Remember that time I tried to sleep with you ? We were both pretty drunk but you still found the common sense to slap me and tell me you loved Stan," I frowned at this, "Take . . . Good care of him, Wendy." I told her. Next was Kyle. The boy`s eyes were letting a few tears escape but he refused to let them all out. "And Kyle. Why don`t you grow a pair ? Everyone knows . . . Everyone but him." I explained, my own eyes threating to let out a few tears. "You`d think after knowning each other our whole lives, we could be honest." I sobbed to Kyle. He was one of the few people I would cry in front of, even if he didn`t see or know it. "We`re pretty messed up, I died countless times before, and I`m just realizing it now." I was talking to them all now, Wendy, Stan and Kyle. "Life`s a bitch, right ?" I asked, a soft expression on my face. "At least mine was . . . I just hope yours will be different . . ." I muttered. Now, Craig was coming up to put his orange rose on top of the red ones. I got off the coffion and tried to hug him, this time it worked and white angel wings came out of my back as I hugged him.

'_I love you._'

**The next day . . .**

I was hugging Craig from behind, and He was clearly upset about it. "McCormick . . ." Craig said as I closed my eyes and rested my chin on his head, "Hm ?" I asked, flicking my blue eyes open "You have three seconds to let go." The boy in the blue hat said. "I had a dream Craig." I explained not bothering to let go, "Two seconds." He counted down. "I died." I stated simply, contiuning talking to him, even though He was upset at me for not letting go. "You sure that wasn`t last week ?" He asked. "No. I dreamed I died for real. And you were very sad." Sighing Craig opened his own mouth ". . . Get off of me." I contuined speaking anyways, "Okay. You didn`t know I died for real. But if you did, you would`ve been sad." "And why`s that ?" He asked getting a little more interested. "Because you liked me too. You wrote that on a note."

I had liked Craig for sometime now, but He never liked me back . . . But I refused to give up hope. Now Craig got out of my grasp, turned around and put his hand above my heart "Alright, that`s it. Did they drop you on your head when they carried off your corpse ?" He asked me, "I`m not responsible for what I do in your subconscious." Craig said simply. I closed my eyes and smirked "I`m glad it was just a dream. I don`t want to die. I want to keep seeing you everyday. Even if all you do is flip me off . . . I`d still miss you a lot." After that comment, Craig has a splash of pink on his cheeks "You`re a fag, Kenny." Craig said, grabbing me by the chest of my orange coat. "Get up already." Craig said again, as He pulled me up. Quietly we started to walk towards the door that lead off the roof. Soon a shocked expression was on my face, my blue eyes were wide and my normally pale cheeks had pink on them. Craig had his raven colors bangs covering on of his grey eyes and his cheeks were flushed red. What had happened ? He was holding my hand. We sat down again and I kissed his cheek, and of course He flipped me off.

* * *

All credit goes to ChessLeChat on deviantart. This fanfiction was based on her comic '_The Sound of Silence.'_

Well, here's another south park fanfiction from me ! ;D Trust me, I`ll be posting a lot of them ! Hoped you guys enjoyed it !


End file.
